Please Forgive Me, Germany
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Continuing after Italy's Cheer Up Story, with a total mood whiplash, this explores Germany and Italy's feelings for each other in an angsty style. Germany decides to go after Italy after some consideration. And...things get steamy. Rated M for a reason...


I promised a sequel to Italy's Cheer Up Story and here you go! I hope this is to your liking, I rather enjoyed writing it myself because it picks up where that one left off and has some certain themes to it...for example, *Smiles like a complete idiot*, we have some special GerIta involved and a brief yaoi scene with a surprise couple and I can assure you that it doesn't stop at Shounen-Ai. But it has been a few weeks since I wrote a guy/guy scene (the last one was a yuri...so yes...).

Italy's Cheer Up Story was supposed to be just a random stand-alone one-shot but I find this expanded sequel...intriguing? Okay, lame choice of words, but I am sure you get my point. Be aware that it is necessary to read Italy's Cheer Up Story, I must suggest that you do read to get a better understanding as to why the plot is as it is and why Germany kicked Italy out of his home without a word.

Enjoy, everyone!

Disclaimer: StormofyourDestiny does not own Hetalia Axis Powers and she never will, much to her depression. The good news is that she owns all of the original fan art she has drawn...and that is about it.

~StormofyourDestiny

_._

_._

_._

_Please Forgive Me, Germany_

_Written By: StormofyourDestiny 8D_

_Characters With Notable Roles: N. Italy, Germany, Austria, and Switzerland._

_Rated: M. For language, a mildly gloomy and angsty mood, a few disturbing comments, and two brief hardcore yaoi scenes_

_._

_._

_._

How...how was his story of the Ugly Fuhrer so offending? What did the embodiment of Italy do to deserve sucky treatment?

And what are all of these questions for, you ask? It was because of a previous event that took place in a fair-sized home in Berlin, Germany. With all of these times of harsh and blood-thirsty war, it has not unusual to see tense moments between countries – even the allied. But what happened between the embodiments of Germany and Italy was very confusing and hardly made sense to the latter.

Italy had decided to visit Germany randomly like he always did. He loved visiting him because he basically had no one else who would put up with him and his cowardly antics during these times of intense, disturbing gore going on throughout the world. He did not wish to be a part of it and preferred to lying in bed snoozing or chilling on the side of some villa rather than worrying about his military and people right now. But Germany...the strict, stoic and intimidating man was an ally and apparently he took the liberty of preparing him for what horrid sights and moments were to come. And despite how much he drove him crazy on a daily basis, he still hadn't given up on him yet.

And if anyone could not be driven to the point of insanity, trying to turn a carefree person like himself into a military weapon, a weapon of destruction, a good way to beat the crap out of other places who were really having this coming like England or someone like that, well, that was remarkable.

Even if Germany was going through some tough times now with the leadership (cough, dictatorship? Cough), Italy still tried to look beyond that. Try to look beyond and see another side of his ally. Maybe he wasn't so unemotional behind that intimidating default expression of his and his heart wasn't that locked up beneath so much...

Oh, why was he even thinking about all of this now? It didn't matter because Germany threw him out of the house, locked the doors, closed the curtains, and left to another room of his residence for solace. And Italy...he was still rubbing the uncomfortable bump on his head as he got up to his knees and strained his now-open eyes to peek through the window.

This morning, Italy had nothing to do and was bored. He decided that he should visit and somebody and when he tried to contact Japan, the more reserved nation gave him a simple: "No" and hung up before the words could leave his mouth. Depressed by that, the Italian had considered who else he could spend some time with and his mind shifted to Germany – naturally he would like to see him!

Risking infiltrating a trigger-happy Switzerland's property, Italy made his way through the borders successfully and got lost in translation with the foreigners whom seemed to mostly speak German. And if they did speak Italian, they failed miserably at the grammar.

So, since he could not communicate well with the Germans, and was terrified to be here alone and not at the side of Germany himself, Italy just made his way down the streets as quickly as possible and tried to find the house by memory. He would always come by for friendly visits or in times of distress and gore when he needed a shelter for protection. And because of that striking memory, he found the home with ease and let himself inside because he's just like that.

After entering the home, Italy called out for anyone but he never received any form of reply. So he took that as a sign that his intimidating friend was probably still out training his military forces or something like of that nature. The long distance proved to take it's toll and not to mention it wasn't easy to dodge an enraged Switzerland's wrath especially for someone like him. Worn out, Italy had stumbled his way to Germany's bedroom to take a peaceful siesta without having to worry of being snapped commands slash orders to get himself out of the bed before he was thrown out.

Waking up, Italy discovered that he slept a while and it was late in the afternoon by this time. Still, he really could care less about the concept of time and dragged himself from the tangled mess of blankets with that same, nice familiar essence of Germany. The essence that he had gotten so used to by now and admittedly loved. And realizing that he still was not home, Italy decided to just make some dinner for the both of them anyway. He couldn't return home after all, in fear that he may get caught in the crossfire of some of those allied forces.

Germany returned home after a little while, as soon as Italy was serving the pasta. And all that Italy knew was that he was home at long last, hopefully doing well even though war was upon them and creeping closer every day. He ran and happily clung to his arm, babbling cheerfully about how he was doing and reminding him about the new pasta sauce he created and how he wanted him to be the first person to taste it...then he fully took in the grim look on the taller man's face.

So miserable and his eyes were beginning to narrow with hostility. Italy guessed that he must have spoke with his boss once again. The crazy man probably was telling him about more nonsense he was going to cast upon the nations and like always, Germany probably had no say in it and was more or less forced to go along.

After all, one rough thing about being a representation is that...well, the government or leadership that one ends up with usually gets carried away and fails to pay attention to the country's protests about that. Leading to some of the most depressing times and a dark cloud to hang over as nothing gets better and everyone is on their knees. Italy knew this was where Germany would go. There was no questioning that.

His heart would ache at seeing the strong, composed nation fall into dark and chaotic times. Every time, Italy wanted to be there to give some sort of comfort but...was he ever such of a help? Did his friend really and honestly like him at his side?

To try and ease the situation, Italy decided to force a smile and perhaps crack a little joke. A funny story that would get him to see things somewhat differently. And with strings attached, Italy had unveiled his story of the Ugly Fuhrer. But doing so had obviously offended Germany; and in his haste, he hoisted a puzzled Italy and thew him out of his home. He even locked the door on him!

Rain was beginning to fall to the earth once again. Italy eventually realized that Germany was not coming back, now he was out here in the rain all alone. _I'm cold...it's so cold..._ Italy shivered and hugged his upper torso with his arms, almost desperate to get some sort of warmth. He realized quickly, however, _Ve! It isn't the same...I feel so alone...won't he come back and let me in?_

He wanted Germany to come back. He wanted to be in his warm and cozy home again. He wanted to crawl into his arms and assure him in the most serious tone of voice that he could muster was that he wanted to be forgiven. To say that he didn't mean to bring up anything offending.

Now it was too late. Absolutely no light shone from the window. And Italy pressed himself against the outer wall and slid down to the rainy ground, just shivering to death and looking up at the falling rain.

Where could he go? Home? Please, Europe during these times were really hard to travel. He couldn't stay here in Germany...he didn't speak the language and these people intimidated him most of the time.

All he wanted to do was tell Germany that he didn't mean to offend him like that. Explain that he didn't even have the slightest idea as to what the story even meant, was there any emotion put into it or not? And above all, he wished to be comfortably resting in his strong arms, warm and protected from danger or this freezing rain. That was all he wanted. How could he ever fix things now?

_Germany...you will change your mind and let me back in to explain. This isn't the first time that you have done something like this, I know you'll understand..._ Italy tried to tell himself in the back of his mind. But was he just kidding himself? Was in he denial? And would Germany really forgive him at all?

He couldn't sit here in this freezing rain forever. Reluctantly, Italy pushed himself up to his feet and still held himself shivering. Rain was cascading over him violently and the drops soaked thorough his uniform to his skin. It was as if he couldn't even bring himself to take another step forward out of the yard, he wanted his spark of hope to stay lit; and maybe stay incase Germany miraculously had a change of heart.

It's too bad that Garmany hadn't many moments like that. Even if he did, they didn't last too long before he would mask that quickly and insist that he wasn't getting soft.

With a sad sigh, Italy slowly walked out of Germany's yard. And it wasn't until a few miles down the road of the city did he look over his shoulder to see if maybe, miraculously, his friend had forgiven him and was calling out his name or looking for him.

To his disappointment, he never saw or heard him. He was all alone, out in this pouring rain and basically thrown out to the streets by the one person that he lo...

Why he was thinking about his emotions right now? That didn't matter, did it? He needed to stop wearing his heart on his sleeve and try and find some sort of shelter before he got a dreadful illness.

_._

_._

_._

_Why can't that dumbass think before he speaks? I didn't need to hear any more about HIM today, not after all of that shit he told me! Some "story" Italy had, that only succeeded in making my mood worse..._

Germany finally stropped his inward ranting, and furious pacing. Would this really get him anywhere? And besides, he didn't need to get any more pissed off because he would later have to go out when this rainy weather clears and carry out that psycho's disgusting orders. He needed any rest that he could manage.

Once froze in the middle of his small study he thought for a moment, a brief one about Italy's condition. He had been so pissed off from hearing about his boss one more time and then tossed him out into that freezing rain. He almost wondered with concern: did he leave or was he still out there waiting to be forgiven?

Italy could be the most clueless person on this planet and he usually didn't realize the things that he did and said were inappropriate for the situation. That damn story was one of them. Maybe it was all meant as joke, or maybe it wasn't. But that was not fitting at all for the situation, and it did not succeed in cheering him up about having to go out against his will and near overthrow an entire land mass just because his power-obsessed leader demanded it.

When he told that story, he obviously overlooked the fact that it may be offending. These times were not smiles and fun for Germany, and he just could not make light of it like that. It was offending because Italy's cheerful smile that always wore spelled out that he didn't care he may be annoyed he kept reminding him how far his boss has gone and how he cannot stop him and must carry out orders given no matter what. It was gravely serious, not the least bit whimsical in his mind.

But he suddenly stamped out these thoughts and kept a straight face. How could he possibly be concerned for Italy now? After he brought him to such a depressing state? If that idiot didn't notice the dark affects of his sayings and actions, if he didn't take any of this seriously, then why should he even bother to worry about his condition now? He was weak, true. But the weather conditions may do some good; actually toughen him up so that whenever he saw him again, he would at least be tough.

Because God knows that hopeless Italian would never be able to rise to his grandfather's state of power in the near or distant future.

Right now, Germany had to take his mind off Italy. He was supposed to be pissed at him, not letting his emotional, hidden side wonder and imagine if that idiot was safe!

Besides, he couldn't continue to let Italy off the hook. It was high time that he got his act together and think carefully before saying things like that, take a look into the atmosphere and note how depressive he probably looked at the time.

Thinking about all of this led Germany into his kitchen. Well, a very delightful scent actually was the cause. He stopped in his tracks and looked in from the arch to see the dinner that Italy had prepared, set out very nice and hardly steaming. A closer inspection revealed that he even went as far as to place a candle and pour up some of that beer he had stored in the bottom of his house. When he was being told of that story, he didn't notice how great this setup was or how much work Italy probably went through.

...Wow, he felt like such a jackass...

_._

_._

_._

Would this rain ever lighten up? It seemed as though it just continued to strengthen as it poured and hit the earth. It would not end, Italy doubted it ever would and staying out in it like this would probably make him sick by the next day. Then he would really need Germany's help for a recovery, there was no one else that would help him in a weak time.

Thinking about it as he trudged the side of the rainy, barely-lit streets, would Germany even bother to aid him this time? Would he carry him to one of the local hospitals? Would he allow him to stay at his home until he was healthy enough to go all the way back to his land?

Why would he? After this incident, Germany may hold it against him for a long time and their relationship would never be the same. Since they were allied now, he probably would only come to aid in for military reasons and not out of personal feelings. That was the way he had been responding ever since that odd man became his boss and started making a mess of the world. Stopping for a moment, in the middle of town, looking up at the dark sky, Italy wondered for a minute...could it be that it was this man causing him to be so depressed and distant? Was all of these...things he was forced to carry out really taking that much of a toll on him and bringing him down?

And if that was the case, did his story about the Ugly Fuhrer only succeed in reminding him about how far all of this has gone and how much he detested having to do it regardless of how he felt?

Italy hadn't the time to expand this likely scenario. He was cold, miserable, completely drenched through his clothes and to his skin. He could not stay out here for too much longer, or it would come back on him soon when he wound up ill.

So, quickly, he continued walking downtown. Purposely avoiding any of the Germans that happened to be out and about or any of the military doing God knows what. What Italy didn't notice was that he was beginning to reach the borders and would soon be out of the country entirely.

And just happened to be walking in Austrian territory.

_._

_._

_._

Maybe he was annoying, he was such a pathetic idiot that hardly devoted some attention to his military training. He would rather sit underneath one of the trees drinking wine and flirting with attractive women rather than doing any work. And then there was his stupid verbal tic...

Germany could literally write a list of the many things Italy did that pissed him off on a daily basis. Point blank.

And yet...now that he thought about it...he did have this fascinating _charm_ about him that left Germany secretly flustered in the moments it came out. Italy had this bright, stupid smile that never failed to make his heart skip a beat and his offhand antics could actually be somewhat amusing in hindsight after all of the raw irritation subsided. Then, there was his way of being so overly-friendly towards him and babbling happily about how he loved being with him. It was kind of embarrassing to notice that the word love happened to come out oddly suggestively.

The one thing that Germany could never hate about him was how much he attempted to prove himself. He wanted him to do so in training and actual battles, but he tended to do so when around the house or when they were sharing a moment of peace. The Italian would never fail to make his chest well with the strangest and foreign warm sensation when he would compliment him and say he was such a good guy even when he had previously done horrible things. The way he would inch closer and wrap his arms around the back of his neck in a comforting manner during the dark times, and try to soothingly say everything was going to be fine and they would not fail with their plans in the fights, even though they were on the verge of defeat.

All of the nights when he would stay at his home, sneak into his bed only for him to discover his presence when he felt his warm, slim body unconsciously scoot closer and cuddle.

And just because he was not on good terms with his own boss, he had to upset and abuse Italy once again. Germany could have sworn that he had the faintest need to bang his head against the wall.

_Abusing myself won't do anything, however. _Germany tore his eyes away from the emotion-triggering sight on the table and quickly left the room into the next. _What am I doing? What?_

He crossed the room over to the rack beside his front door, and extended a hand to grab his jacket.

But suddenly, a wave of reality washed over him. For a moment, Germany wondered for old time's sake, but was he doing? Was he seriously about to change his mind and actually bother to go out into that stormy weather only to bring back and apologize in the most vague way imaginable to Italy just so the inept Italian could make another offending mistake and the cycle?

_Italy does not deserve that...right? I always abuse him and he overlooks it all, still wearing that typical smile and remaining uncomfortably close to me...damn it...why does he make me feel so conflicted? Why does he make me confused? And why...why can't I stop fearing for his safety and shake the want of protecting him from his stupid decisions?_

He should not feel this way about Italy...

That above, pathetic excuse of a reason did not convince his heart like it did his battling mind...

And why?

The reason was completely obvious in the subtext. Obvious and yet still in the dark.

Why did he feel this way?

Because, because underneath his cold and uncaring exterior...casting aside his irritation and the harsh words and actions he would toss at him, stripping away his usual stoic expressions that existed to hide his feelings, he was fully aware that he _wanted _Italy in his life as each day passed and the more that he treated him pretty casually and yet with a lot of undisguised concern. Whether he _honestly _wanted to admit this both to himself and Italy, he lo-

This realization caused a crimson shade of red to flood into his cheeks. Germany thought that over for a moment, so caught off-guard and embarrassed. He really didn't just consider he could possibly...?

No...no, that should not be considered in this moment. Regardless of whatever feelings he _may _have for Italy, he had to go out and find him. To grab him and drag him out of the rain and into some warmth. And then...then put everything into perspective and swallow some pride to tell him he didn't mean to lash out this time...though everyone of the previous were more than necessary.

Knowing there was no time to waste, Germany put back on the jacket, unlocked the door, and went out to search for Italy.

_._

_._

_._

_Ve? This doesn't look like Germany..._ Italy stopped walking and took a moment to gaze at the scenery. It certainly didn't look like Germany, the scenery and overall atmosphere was far less dramatized in a certain point of view. Had he really traveled this much of a distance without noticing?

It was understandable, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not even notice he was walking beyond the border and into different territory. Personified nations could walk a greater distance than humans anyway, a rather handy perk of being one.

And the weather here wasn't rainy, but the moon was rising high in the sky and it was chilly from where he was still wringing wet. He shivered and looked up at various signs and buildings, noting that the writing on them were in German – from what he could make out good enough anyway.

So he wasn't in Germany...he was probably in another country bordering him...and seeing as though wasn't getting shot at, he was not in Switzerland, thank God.

Hmm...maybe Austria? Yes, yes, Austria!

Italy knew where he was now, and knew where he was going. To the home of Austria himself, as the man seemed to be able to always provide unwilling advice whenever the both of them were in a tight situation. And he was a former ally in World War One after all, he probably knew reasons as to why Germany acted the way he did.

So, immediately, Italy began to walk off down the streets in search of Austria's home. He was kind of unsure how he would be greeted, especially in these times. But maybe it wouldn't be that bad, maybe he wouldn't mind the company and a depressing story...as apposed to a certain cheer up one that should have never uttered in the first place...

_._

_._

_._

_Italy, where the hell did you go...?_ Germany turned, scanning just about ever inch of the scenery in search of any trace of Italy. But it had been several minutes out in this rain and he was getting completely soaked, ugh, the things that he went through just for that idiot...

Italy could have not gone far...could he? After all, he didn't know much of his language. He could just barely get the basics, so how could he possibly communicate with some of the people? And everyone were probably going into their homes for the night by now, or somewhere to get out of the rain. On another note, Germany could not believe this rainstorm was so rough, he hadn't seen one quite like this in a while...

But then again, that was quite the fitting mood for how he felt right now. He was troubled with his conflict for whether or not he really did care about the other man, in that sort of way of course. It was as if there was a constant storm in his mind that wouldn't settle or at least lighten.

He couldn't give up. Now that he placed a goal before himself, he knew that he needed to stick to that and not let anything, anything prevent him from finding that hopeless Italian and make some sort of attempt to get the point across. Germany asked various people if they had seen him, most had said that they had no memory of seeing him. And a few actually claimed they sighted him wandering out – probably toward the borders.

_The borders...that's it!_

_._

_._

_._

Luckily, the door was unlocked. Which was kind of odd in it's own way, but Italy ignored that and slowly and silently opened up the door to Austria's home. He stuck his head inside and looked around at all of the furniture and decorative paintings along the walls. The lights were off and it cast shadows from one end of the room to another.

Maybe, Austria wouldn't mind if he dropping in unexpectedly. Yes, it would be an awkward way of encountering, but he was desperate to talk to someone and he hadn't much emotional strength to go all the way back to his own land and maybe talk with his brother over some delicious food. There actually was a point in his earlier history when he was living with the other nation as his maid under some serious gender-confusion, getting mistreated often, bonding with Hungary, and developing a brief relationship with that other boy who lived there as well...whatever his name was. Most of these mentioned things were a distant memory.

_Now then, where is Austria's room? It has to be somewhere in this place, I know that..._ Italy strolled through the room slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible because he knew how Austria always was with his constant scolding about noise. He looked around, his lids squinting more as he tried to look through the darkness surrounding. _Wait a second, there's the stairs. Maybe is room is on the second floor of the house? I hope he doesn't mind me coming on so suddenly..._

As he went up the long stairs, Italy could make out some...questionable sounds hit his ears. And the more he traveled, the more audible they became. As he finished and was at the very top, he listened to some moaning. But these were not moans of pain or something of that affect, they were more like...passionate ones.

The kind of passionate moans that accidentally escaped his own throat at night whenever he had another one of those dreams about a certain someone who probably hated him anyway. Italy glanced around through the darkness, searching for the source of these moans. He would have rather not walk in on something he probably shouldn't have, but it was very unusual to have such moans echoing past the still silence of Austria's home of all places.

He crept down the long hallway, eventually making out some occasional noises that he couldn't decode before he heard the moans again. He almost jumped inches in the air when he heard something of a surprised gasp that he could have sworn was Austria. Reaching a door, he grasped it and entered the room which he assumed may have been the bedroom.

Italy really shouldn't have opened that door. He just awkwardly stared for a moment after flicking a lamp nearby. Apparently, he just walked in on...what could only be described as some passionate sex going on.

Austria was almost naked, still wearing only a shirt as apposed to Switzerland whom was pinning him down and apparently thrusting his tongue into his mouth as he unconsciously undid the shirt buttons. As the seconds went by, the shirt was discarded and thrown into a random direction, the trigger-happy Swiss man finally slipped his arms around his waist and roughly pulled him closer to the point of their bodies crashing together that Italy noticed may be extremely painful in hindsight, not that he was paying too much attention or anything, but he believed that even a complete prude would gawk at this unexpected scene.

The most shocking thing here was that Austria appeared to be more than willing to do this and he was the source of all those previous moans. Wrapping his arms around the other nation's neck as if for life, he returned the kiss and allowed his tongue dominance in that round.

And then...Switzerland opened his eyes for a brief moment and caught sight of Italy standing in the doorway with his own eyes widened and his face slowly turning red. Stricken with horror that someone had seen them, he released his embrace on Austria and called him out on what the hell he was doing and why he always had to pop in at the worst times possible.

Austria himself, looked up from where he still lied on the bed and immediately wished that the ground would just open and take him away. It seemed like every time he was able to be alone with Switzerland, things would always get in the way! Whether it be attacks, people bursting in, or the weather...they never got to go all the way and he was almost about to forget what it felt like...

_._

_._

_._

Time went by, Italy tried to explain to Austria and Switzerland that he really had no idea what he was going to walk in on and he didn't mean to disturb them. Had he known they were about to have sex, he would have surely changed his mind about talking to the former and go back to his home. But the both of them were still shocked greatly and embarrassed nonetheless, no one really knew that they were...you know.

After Switzerland threatened with his gun that he still had with him at the time, and the both of them quickly dressed and made themselves look at least a little bit more decent, all of the nations went down to the first floor to discuss whatever the angst-ing Italian wanted to talk about when he first arrived.

Before arriving in the living room, Switzerland had sneaked in a quick kiss and told a very annoyed Austria that this arrival may have delayed them, but they would eventually resume were they left off and any hopeless Italian that dared to walk in would get shot in the head immediately. Yes, it was a violent way to handle the situation, but that was just the way that he took care of things. His temper was not one to mess with.

Arriving in the living room, Austria and Switzerland sat as far away from Italy as possible, as they still couldn't shake the embarrassment of many different reasons. Not paying full attention to that, Italy vented about why he was even here, his tone sounding lower and lower as he went on and occasional sniffles escaping. What surprised them was that he sounded so down, dramatically different that he usually was.

Italy shared with them what happened. He told about how he really does care about Germany, he always wants him to know and since he was acting very down lately with all of the things his boss made him do, he wanted to help him relax with a nice dinner. And everything was perfectly in place, he made some homemade pasta that was so amazing and even got out some beer for him and the table was just right. He flung himself at Germany, whom had came in from the rain outside grumbling to himself and looking overall hostile and just not...just not the same.

Sensing how badly he felt, Italy didn't want to set him off. He tried to lighten the mood, telling him about how he made him some dinner but was interrupted before he could show him because he brought his boss into the topic. Sadly, Italy explained how he knew that the both of them were not on good terms and he was being forced to commit a lot of wrong actions that were supposedly supposed to be for good. Didn't feel like it through.

Germany did not even notice how nice he set up their dinner. He didn't notice anything. The only thing that he could have probably thought of at the time was how much he wanted to strangle his boss and tell him right then and there that he was not doing anything good and he felt like everything around them was weakening in strength. So he...he thought up some made-up story about his boss that was intended to lighten the atmosphere. But it backfired, and Germany was so offended with him that he hoisted him up and tossed him out of his house into the cold, dreadful rain. Even going as far as to lock his doors and windows so that there would be no way he could sneak back in like he tended to do.

And now, now that he finished up the story, Italy averted his gaze from Austria staring at him blankly as if he was about to scold him and Switzerland rubbing his temples as he took in this explanation – as he couldn't care less.

Austria opened his mouth to speak, scolding words on the tip of his tongue. But he stopped upon seeing Italy fumble with his hands and look down at the floor, looking utterly confused and troubled. He sighed to himself and changed his plan.

The two pairs of eyes in the room locked on him, Austria tried to explain the reason for Germany's actions. He didn't understand what was with his motives clearly, nor did he know why he didn't just pin Italy somewhere and kiss him so that he would leave him and Switzerland alone for a while, but he did have a general idea as to why he flipped. He knew why he was hostile now.

And maybe this was partly...his fault. Of course, he did not want to admit that one. Ever.

He explained that it was all because of his boss being so insane, making him carry out unreasonable things and that he had no say in whatsoever. And this just kind of...well...it was taking it's toll. His wrath would just come out and and he probably didn't mean for it at that time, it was just one of those things you can't have any control over. Italy still didn't look satisfied with the revelation, however, and Austria decided to go on without mentioning that this was more than likely his fault.

Expertly hiding every trace of his smug amusement behind an unwavering blank face, Austria mentioned as an after-thought that Germany did not mean to lash out at him, he just happened to be there at the wrong time. In all honesty, Germany probably did not truly mean all of the harsh words that he threw at him...maybe all of this was just to cover up something else.

Curiosity brimming, Italy looked back at Austria and quickly asked him what he meant by that. What could he be trying to cover up? And was he trying to imply that...maybe did not dislike him despite the way he treated him and all of the harsh words directed at him whenever he didn't listen, committed a fatal mistake, or try and tell him a lighthearted story to cheer him up in the wrong way?

Just to mess with him a little, Austria had paused. And then, once Italy jumped up from his seat and asked for a final time what he meant by that...the door to opened up roughly and everyone turned their attention towards another visitor.

Getting a good look at the visitor's face, Italy felt his heart begin to sink. It was not from sadness or anything, but he knew that by Germany showing up...he must have came all the way here tracking him so that he could be brought back to his house and unfairly punished. Or something...this was all coming from Italy's mind after all, so it was more than likely far from realistic.

It was a good thing that finding Italy wasn't too hard. Being the embodiment of a nation gave one the odd ability to be able to sense another sharing the same existence, he had been able to just get a strong sense that he was somewhere in Austria after he passed the borders.

Wasting no time, Germany made his way over to Italy and and locked eyes with him. But said nothing, he didn't know what to now.

Switzerland spoke up, however, stating that he didn't realize they were going to have so many visitors. Austria, meanwhile, narrowed his eyes a bit and quickly slipped a rough nudge to his upper arm. There was no way that he would let him ruin the moment, even if he was crazy about him even after all this time and wanted to resume where they had left off.

What was there to say? I'm sorry for telling you a story and I did not realize how offending it was? That wouldn't work, and Italy was fully aware of that. But now that he had a good idea about what made it offending, he felt as though he should apologize to fix the broken seam between them. Now that he developed feelings for him, rather than being characteristically intimidated, their relationship was always hanging loosely and he wanted to fix any problem that they may encounter.

The truth of the matter is that...he could barely fix it.

But he braced himself now, for the worst that he thought would come in paranoid fashion. Italy was almost confused and relieved when Germany grabbed his wrist and began to pull him away. Telling him that they were going back to his home and not to interrogate him as to why.

In his haste, Germany said a quick goodbye to Austria and Switzerland and dragged Italy by the wrist out of the house. He almost didn't even give him the chance to call out an apology for disturbing them from their sexual encounter before the door slammed behind them.

Left alone, Austria and Switzerland stared at the door for God knows how long. Until they realized what just happened and that now they were all alone...to do whatever. Reminding Austria about their previous actions before giving a kiss on the lips, Switzerland basically implied that it was high time they continued.

With a silent nod, Austria agreed. His lips twitching, daring to form a smirk...

_._

_._

_._

At long last, Germany and Italy arrived back at the latter's home. Both were tired, worn out, and the rain was beginning to quiet...but they were still drying out and finally in warmth.

Italy was just about shoved into the doorway, and Germany followed in and forcefully closed the door and rested against it in silence. Terrible silence.

He still didn't understand why Germany bothered to drag him back like this. Knowing him, there was no way he could have possibly decided to go easy and let things get back to normal. The slightest thing would be remembered for as long as he existed in this world. Italy kept his gaze locked on the floor, almost fearfully, he couldn't utter the questions on the tip of his tongue.

Why couldn't he talk? Why couldn't he ask him why he bothered to do this when he usually fumed about these kinds of incidents for weeks before he was barely forgiven. Strange as it seemed, he felt he should apologize for whatever he did wrong; since Austria gave him a better understanding and he could somehow sense this was accurate after all.

Germany brushed a hand through his wet blond bangs falling over his head. Leaving Italy in a bit of a trance as he watched, and then the man came closer to him directly. Closer and closer. He backed up to the wall instinctively because he did this very often whenever threatened or overpowered.

He was trapped against the wall. Which Germany hadn't intended by cornering him, but this was very convenient so that Italy would not slip by easily, he could tell him everything right there. He could swallow whatever remained of his pride and assure him that nothing was broken between them, they still were allies and he was not all on his own against the world. Maybe he could admit that he was worried sick and that was why he bothered to track his whereabouts. And if this was all done, he may even be able to stop hindering himself and confess that underneath his constant barking orders, kicking him out, and treating him like he was useless at basically everything (he did have some good qualities...somewhere), he really...he really did feel like he sometimes...you know...

Tch, he wanted to just grab the idiot in his arms, and kiss those lips that were so perfect and teasing...always begging him for a taste! That was the truth through and through, and honestly, there was not one moment when Germany didn't question when he wanted to do this but his actions failed to comply!

Just when he finally brought himself to open his mouth and begin to tell him everything was alright, Italy beat him to it and weakly asked in his typical scared voice if he was going to do something horrific to him like shoot him in the skull, run him over with a vehicle, throw him to his dogs, and went off rambling to the point of teardrops forming in the corners of his squinted eyes.

He did, however, shut up in utter surprise when Germany raised a finger and delicately, yes, d-e-l-i-c-a-t-e-l-y wipe the straying tears. When Italy pulled himself together and looked back into his icy eyes, he was even more surprised to see that they looked less hostile now. And he chose this moment to softly say that he was sorry for whatever he did earlier, that he did not mean to bring up anything offending and he felt so alone after he was thrown and found the reason to be in the dark. After his talk with Austria, he got a better, clearer picture.

And he managed to say this with his lips curved into a small smile. Even if his cheeks were faintly streaked with tears of fear and he had previously wandered all over the place wondering what would happen to him if he ever gathered nerve to go back.

Germany hesitated for a moment, the smile almost catching him off guard. But if Italy could apologize when he didn't have much of a reason to, perhaps it was his turn...

He collected his thoughts and words, going on to say what he felt he needed to. Germany's tone became quiet, almost close to a whisper but Italy could have cared less, it was the words he head that fazed him. Germany explained that he didn't mean to lash out, this time anyway. He had been training some men for war and was forced to jump at the moment his boss contacted him to come over. He had left to answer his damn call, and regretted that after he was given another horrible piece of news of plans that he was to make sure were used...but he had broken off there. And Italy understood, he could tell that it aggravated him to go into details about whatever cruel thing he had to do for him.

Soon enough, Germany mentioned that he was so pissed off he just...he would have snapped at anybody and tossed them away without thought like he had done him. He would have probably done worse. And he did not need to be reminded that the man even existed in his life. Which was when Italy brought up that story and hit a nerve.

Realization had overcome him eventually. He realized that maybe he made a mistake. He knew Italy and he knew how he reacted to these kind of things. No doubt, he assumed that he hated him and wanted absolutely nothing to do with him anymore. But that...that was not the truth.

Italy just remained silent throughout the explanation. His expression unreadable considering that he lowered his head and seemed to be staring at the floor underneath them. Germany didn't know what to think about it, he was beginning to think that he was still depressed and assumed that things would still be tense between them.

But was that what he really thought?

Apparently, not so much. Because...he lifted his head to reveal his lips slowly forming a beautiful smile, really contrasting with the faint tear streaks on his blushing cheeks. Whatever emotions were running through his mind, they must have been mixing or something.

It was at the moment when Germany was about to give him some space, did Italy raise a hand to wipe the fresh set of tears and he realized...why was there a reason to give him space? Italy never was ashamed to cry his eyes out and he certainly never asked for some personal space because he was the number one invader of that – the only thing that he ever succeeds to invade.

He just looked so weak in this moment, weakened by all of his emotions and probable relief that he was not too angry with him and could let him off the hook until he royally messed up again. This was not good...Germany should have at least still held onto the remains of his previous anger, but it had subsided and faded now that he stood here cornering the emotional Italian against the wall and was experiencing the strangest feelings himself. All he wanted to do was to take advantage of the fact he finally tracked him down and had him back and he...oh God...wait, did he really just briefly think that he'd like to...? What the hell?

_Germany? What's wrong with him, he looks really caught off-guard and is he... _Italy's brows knitted together as took a finger and slightly traced the edges of Germany's face as it began to turn bright red and burn as he desperately tried to forget what he had just thought, but no such luck.

In fact, the memory wouldn't leave. The longer these thoughts floated in his mind, the more nervous and basically excited be became. Excited in so many ways...

_Screw this. I won't ever get another chance._

Italy tried to ask what was wrong, but he never had the opportunity. All that he knew in the next few seconds was that he was pressed against the wall, a hand firmly settled beside his head, and then another pair of lips kissing his own.

That was...that was very unexpected. Italy froze up, eyes snapping open just staring at Germany whom continued to kiss despite the lack of reaction he received, as if he just couldn't hit the brakes and slow down a little.

Seconds went by, but Italy was far too surprised in a good way to be able to realize. It felt like his heart was about to just burst as it pumped furiously and his knees buckled. How long had he wanted this to happen? How many times had he dreamed of it and awoke all of a sudden; only to be uncharacteristically depressed that it was not real? Countless. Maybe he had no true idea why Germany had lost control like this, but he could not complain. He was in the promised land.

Hardly noticing what he was doing, Italy's lids closed and he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his neck and returning the kiss with the same level of emotion.

They remained in the same position, the kiss was not really going into any wild territory yet, as neither really knew how to do so with someone of the other person's personality and considering how iffy their relationship had become in a matter of time.

Gradually, the both of them were getting a little...too excited. It wasn't long before Italy's froze momentarily when he felt something begin to stick into his leg, he considered what that could have been...eventually narrowing it down to Germany's...

Of course, before Italy could complete that thought, Germany must have realized what was going on. He suddenly broke the kiss for either air or because he was coming back to his senses. But neither lost the proximity and their bodies were still in inappropriately close contact. His cheeks grew bright red and he he was silent as he met Italy's gaze.

Why did that have to happen? Right now of all places? Why...?

It shouldn't have...he shouldn't have even kissed him in the first place, and what the hell was wrong with him tonight? Why did Italy have to have such a crazy affect on him? Maybe these questions had available answers after all...but that did not prevent him from being completely mortified.

Forcing an embarrassed chuckle to try and ease the tension and perhaps make things less awkward, Italy asked Germany with hope etched across his features if he was forgiven for telling that story and making him worry. He couldn't find it in him to point out Germany's problem, as he was faring no better and in the same situation, but hoped somewhere in the back of his mind he would not take things the wrong way.

_Wait...is there even any other way to take an erection?_

Italy was about to go on after that thought, but Germany just placed a hand over his mouth to prevent him from saying anything else. When silence had filled the room, he broke it by asking Italy in all seriousness if he thought that he was not forgiven and that he detested him. Of course, his reply was muffled and he didn't catch it.

Somehow, he just knew that whatever Italy had said was irrelevant. Like it always was.

But now, the events of the night should not be brought up. They happened and were gone, that was all there was to it. It was true that Germany was pissed off, and maybe still was somewhere but didn't realize. He felt guilty about tossing poor Italy out of the house just because of something so simple, and it greatly consumed him after he realized that he had been out wandering in the rain in search of shelter and didn't know what the hell would happen to him now.

All in all, Germany was glad to have him back pinned against the wall. Because he was right where he needed to be, and if Italy unsure as usual about how he really felt, then he would prove it to him that he was forgiven and he was more than wanted around here.

When he removed his hand and placed it firmly to the wall behind Italy once again, Italy chose this moment to open his mouth. Quickly, he trailed off of the sentence when Germany leaned in closer to his ear and lowered his tone to tell him not to say anything else. If he still wasn't convinced that he cared about him, could he go all out to prove that?

Rather than saying nothing, Italy actually caught on and smiled dreamily as his cheeks began to warm. He softly said that could go all out, that was what he has been wanting for a long time.

The words didn't leave his mouth good before Germany targeted his mouth again and kissed them, this time having a better picture of what he was doing and a bit more eagerly. Though he would make a mental note to not accept the fact he was eager when they were all done.

Italy did as told for a change; never tried to get in any words and comfortably rested in Germany's arms as his tongue began to infiltrate his mouth and get a long, very lingering taste. A moan rose, and he almost wondered in the back of his mind if this rush of excitement and his body temperature soaring was what Austria had felt when he was being dominated by that Switzerland guy.

That was a brief thought. With no importance.

It must have been several seconds, neither really knew how long this had gone on. But Italy easily became carried away and his arms encircled the back of Germany's neck, his fingers roaming through his hair and clawing into skin.

Not really knowing what the hell was going on around them, as this was all about them and nothing else, they stumbled away from the wall and Italy was beginning to become eager as well, deepening the kiss even more if that was even possible. His other hand that was once around Germany's neck traveled to his chest and began to work with stripping him of his jacket.

But that was when Germany broke the kiss momentarily and stared down at Italy breathlessly, his eyes betraying him and revealing much surprise. More surprise than his face.

This was the moment Italy smiled knowingly and, still catching his own breath that he could have sworn had been lost a moment ago, gestured to Germany's hallway which led to his bedroom. If they were going through with this, like they obviously both wanted judging by the eager intensity in that previous kiss, it was ideal to take the rest there.

In a good way, Germany was surprised by the implications. But he strangely couldn't disagree, he was still feeling very aroused by that last kiss. And just being so intimately close to Italy in general it...well...let's just say he didn't give a damn about anything else in the world. It was just the both of them.

Nothing could come between that.

_._

_._

_._

The door swung open, and soon Germany and Italy entered the bedroom. Both were positive that this what they wanted to do, and for a while at that. It was quite surprising how an odd situation like the one before could really bring that out and the realization that had been buried down a while back to resurface.

But neither had really done this before which each other. It would completely alter their relationship. It may ruin things in the future. So could they really go through with this now? But the sensational longing was too strong, emotions were rising, and it felt too good to really label as a mistake.

For once, Germany felt a bit of a fear in the back of his mind. Alarms were sounding and he realized that he couldn't possibly make this as memorable as possible because he hadn't really...gone this far. And as far as he could remember, there had not been one person that he ever developed such a strong desire for. How could he possibly...

Sensing some confusion, Italy's lips curved into a reassuring smile as he looked up at Germany. A reassuring smile that would hopefully make him feel more comfortable and sure that he could do this and there was nothing at all that would go wrong. Even though...Italy was sure that he'd be in severe pain in the morning. That was just how it would have to end.

Sex shouldn't really be all strategical. It would just happen and anything done was all out of emotions rather than one's mind and planning. This was something that Italy hoped Germany would gather by that reassuring smile.

That was his last conscious thought. Following it, Italy rushed forward into Germany's arms and caught him in another kiss, initiating it wasn't his intention...but he knew that he wanted this so much and he could gather that he did as well. This night should have at least one good highlight after all, and it was more than time that they do it.

Because God knows when they would ever have this kind of moment again.

Germany returned the kiss with his annoying hesitation beginning to lesson, which was indeed a good sign. He gradually lost control of any conscious worry or doubt that this would work out, and began to rely on emotions more than anything. His hands slipped securely around Italy's waist as if refusing to ever let go in the fear they wouldn't get another moment like this.

He knew that this was what he had been wanting for a while now. It was too hard for him to admit and reveal because of his doubt of Italy never reciprocating and or ever being on the same page. Now it was clear that he spent a lot of nights awake wondering what was wrong in his life (besides other events), and why he felt some sort of un-named desire for him.

Soon enough, the both of them were wandering over to the bed. But neither really knew this, they hardly were aware of anything else. Italy decided to be a bit more dominate in the kiss when he felt like it was beginning to come to an end. If it could be helped, it would have never been broken even for some relief and oxygen. He crawled backward onto the beside as soon as he was pinned against it, his tanned fingers roaming around Ludwig's body and once again in search of a quick way to remove the clothing in their way.

In fact, he almost moaned with delight when Germany started to slip off the shirt of his uniform and let his fingers swiftly trail around his exposed shoulders and flat torso, letting a shiver descend his spine and linger even after they retreated from the skin.

Though it wasn't as quick as they would have liked, Germany was soon shirtless and Italy was shamelessly left in only his underwear. Which would change in the near future. As quick as they had moved across the room, the taller nation climbed atop him on the bed and broke the kiss for some air, but he barely had the time to meet his partner's flushed face when he began to lower to his neck and take a chance at biting it, seeing as though his fingers caused one hell of a shiver to go down his spine. He would be even more aroused if he was diverse with the actions. This still was all an amazing blur for him though.

Luckily, Italy knew what they were to do and he was more than willing to let it happen. Especially glad to guide the inexperienced man through it at least until he got back perfectly on track and was doing good enough without his mood-killing comments. He gasped, however, as he felt Germany's teeth begin to sink into his outer skin roughly, but not too roughly to the point of a serious injury. And he soon released a long, content, _veeeee~ _and continued to work with stripping off his pants and underwear for him. His reddening cheeks began to darken more as he felt him sucking around his neck and then his fingers...

Oh God.

Germany probably didn't mean to do it, but his fingers had grabbed the bouncy, reddish brown curl on his head and it was pulled for a long moment. Italy's eyes had finally snapped open and there was a very unpleasant, and then reverted to pleasant sensation throughout his body, mostly between his legs. He released an aroused moan and worked quicker at removing the rest of his clothes. Things were getting so hot in more ways that one and he was loving this...

Soon, Germany noticed how rapidly eager and very aroused Italy had become. And his hands were furiously at work to strip off his underwear. He blushed for a moment as he wondered...how could someone like him have gotten so eager to have sex in a span of few seconds. He could not remember doing anything yet...though he did suck at his neck, leaving his skin to begin darkening and he ran his fingers throughout his tangled locks of hair.

But he couldn't complain. It was just...he felt as though he was left on his own now. Once getting to the penetrating, it was his turn to dominate without any explanation beforehand. Not that he didn't know how that worked, per se.

Italy breathed deeply and his heartbeat was pounding furious against his ribs, that attack on his curl was unexpected and it never failed to leave him begging for sex. He didn't bother to fight back as Germany fought back hesitation in his consciousness that was crumpled in a corner in the back of his mind, and reached his hands to the waist of his boxers. He didn't pull them off too fast nor too slow, his wandering eyes got the opportunity to get an up close and personal glimpse of his manhood.

They have seen each other completely nude a few times before. Germany had seen Italy countless, and he had been seen a few – which were awkward and never on purpose. Was the room on fire? It felt like it was, he realized at that second how beautiful the hopeless Italian could really be. His breath hitched in his throat.

Light blue eyes gazed over every inch of the small body underneath his own, as if burning the scene into his memory. Licking his lips nervously at his face, lightly tanned skin which felt smooth to the touch. Oh God.

He really did hate himself for his all of his previous abuse and then the latest tension between them yet: tossing and locking him out all because of some impromptu story he was upset over because hadn't his sense of humor.

But, there was no time to be thinking about the past. Only the present. The sensational, completely nerve-wracking present. Him and Italy. Right now.

Italy calmed down a bit from the previous attack on his erogenous zone and softly spoke to Germany as he raised his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, their bodies coming closer together intimately. Tone: calm, if not kind of anxious. Expression: somewhat reassuring. He said that he didn't want time slip away, and they should just do it now. With whatever hesitation lingering to be pushed aside. Germany could only respond with a quick nod, and then pulled him into another kiss.

At long last, the kiss was broken willingly by the both of them. For a fleeting moment, Germany and Italy remained in that position, still lying there staring directly into the others' eyes. If they didn't know any better, they would have thought that they were feeling sparks raging as they held onto the contact. But then again, it could have easily been the fact that their erections were really raging now and uncomfortably close to the other.

Now that they were getting excited all over again, perhaps this was the time to go straight to the most important part? The part which would be pretty painful for Italy, but he just locked eyes with a worried Germany beforehand, smiled, and whispered honestly that he was willing to take it all. Just as he had in all of those inappropriate dreams he would have, which kind of seemed a bit embarrassing now in hindsight.

Well, if Italy really was positive that he wouldn't in too much pain when all was said and done...Germany tried to lesson his fears and concern and quickly commanded him for him to assume a submissive position, his tone was lowered but it still retained his strict personality and seriousness. Italy liked that, he gradually became turned on by this over the time that he has been training with Germany and around him constantly. He obeyed without anything holding him back.

The next few minutes were a blur, painful and yet so sensationally nice, but still a blur nonetheless. Germany tried to just forget all of his fears for once and he came close to Italy and penetrated, blushing furiously when he heard the smaller man gasp in a combination of both pain and pleasure as soon as it went in good. Even his verbal tic that usually came with every sentence came out much longer and stressed, a delighted moan trying to rise afterward.

How long had he dreamed of hearing that? And him be the cause of that alluring, drawn out and turned on noise com from him? Oh, it was hard to say. But Germany knew it must have been a while now.

Still, he leaned over close to a shivering Italy's ear and told him that he didn't have to go any deeper than that. He hoped that he didn't sound as concerned as he felt. Oddly, the Italian just shook his head and sighed, almost desperately telling him to go deeper and really, really give it to him and let his mind be at east for now.

But Germany just...he had to object to having to hurt him. And on the other hand, he was feeling too good to stop here. Conflict arose and rested on his shoulders, he was unsure if going farther really was a good idea or not.

He contemplated this, he really did. But in the end, he decided to continue. The dominance and power left a good impact on himself, and seeing Italy so submissive and crying out in a good way to this sudden invasion...he could go on for the rest of the night if it should come to that. His thrusts quickened each time and kept getting as deep as they could manage at the point in time without maiming him. After all, Germany intended to give in to his wants and needs and do this again hopefully sometime soon.

Time passed, the hazy clouds in the darkness outside drifted back and forth over the half-moon in the sky above the city, seconds turned to minutes, minutes transferred to hours. And during this time, all could be heard from that bedroom window was Germany's commands to remain in that position and slash or to spread his legs farther apart. And Italy's constant pleas to go faster and then him shouting out his partner's human name, much to Germany's surprise.

_._

_._

_._

Sunlight began to faintly shine through the barely-exposed windows in the bedroom. Germany lied there having finally gotten some sleep, exhausted and his nude body still wet with perspiration and other things. Unbeknownst to him, Italy had slipped into his embrace in his sleep and he appeared to be in such a peaceful state for what might have been hours.

For a few seconds, Germany's eyelids flickered open and he just stared up at the ceiling. He almost was wondering why he felt so hot and, well, soaked, and then his gaze flickered to Italy resting his head against chest and curled up comfortably.

Memories from the previous night replayed through his mind. In record time, blood rushed to his cheeks and his eyes began to widen. That really did happen...didn't it? He and Italy... he told him... and then...

Wow. For lack of a better word.

Last night was rather crazy, Germany admitted that easily. He had been getting too fed up with that insane man in power over him, and he hadn't even noticed that all of his frustrations and anger had been taken out on a completely clueless Italy – he didn't notice until he told him that offending story and he tossed him out. But because of his true feelings of him taking over after he realized how much of a jackass he must have been all this time, he was bent on finding a more than likely confused and depressed Italy that he did not mean to do that. So he caught up with him and brought him back.

And then...one thing led to another. In the rush of the moment, acting upon certain wants and needs and emotions...

Germany stopped himself there. He could barely complete that thought right now.

This was really going to change their relationship. But this wasn't the best times for these kinds of feelings to arise, especially considering he could hurt him somehow. With the delicate string that kept them on each others' side, and that could be broken in seconds because of the way that they acted and the things they did, he would have to be very cautious and not take things too far for a while. At least until these harsh times were going to calm.

As his eyes settled on Italy, and his fears seemed to ease for a peaceful moment. Maybe his state of obvious rest was contagious. Because Italy never failed to be contagious in several ways. But now, he lied there curled up in his embrace; his facial expression dreamily content, his hair a mess and that curl defying gravity and bobbing softly as he made an unconscious movement, and his chest expanded and contracted slowly with each breath.

The war was raging in his mind; should he do what he was drawn to and run his fingers through that untamed mess of hair and feel how silky it remained? Would Italy wake up and wonder why he was randomly touching him?

But he was always so tempting when asleep. And temptation could be very hard to battle. Especially this little piece of temptation lying in his bed, curled up in his arms blissfully sound asleep. At long last, Germany decided to do it.

He leaned a little closer and swallowed, slowly extending his hand and running his fingers through those tangled brunette locks. They lightly twitched and fell back into random places. Italy grew a bit restless at this contact though, once he decided to brush across that one curl that never failed to puzzle him.

His ally, however, came to life immediately after his fingers rested on that curl and slowly stroked it. Italy sat up in bed, his eyes widening and his face growing red. But otherwise, he caught his breath and looked back at Germany still sitting up and staring in confusion.

An few seconds passed, they were awkward not to mention, and Italy released a breath and calmed down a bit. He met the eyes of Germany and smiled, leaning forward to say good morning and rest his head against his bare, muscular shoulder, remembering what happened in this same bed the previous night.

Of course they had slept together for several nights, Italy would usually strip completely and get closer to Germany when he was too tired to kick him back to his side or not notice his impending physical contact. They never had an established romantic relationship because they were too unsure of how the other person felt about them, seeing as though it never came up in conversation or actions. But now, now Italy felt pretty good, well, except for the sharp and lingering pain in his hips...but it was just a price he would have to pay.

Neither really knew what to do now. Could they take a risk and just get together? Or would this be the only sexual encounter they would ever have between each other? And, if possible, could they just lie there peacefully and let some of the sparks die down?

_I wonder... _Italy rested his chin on his palm and looked back at Germany's face, contemplating. _Does this mean that we're more than friends now? Will we be able to hug romantically, kiss, go out on dates...have sex again? I hope so...Veeeee~ I am glad that I was forgiven after all. I love you, _Ludwig.

As if to read Italy's mind, though the Italian was sure that this was impossible, Germany caught him by surprise with a long kiss on his forehead and told him that he was forgiven about the story incident – but he wouldn't be so easily the next time, should he do something that incredibly random and idiotic ever again. A tiny smile made it's way to his lips briefly, he wondered for a split second if Italy had caught it.

Either he did or he didn't. Italy was too busy inwardly sighing with relief that he was forgiven, and everything seemed to be in balance once again. He told himself that he would not tell that kind of story, or do anything else that random ever again. For he could get depressed and feel alone too easily.

_Veeee~ However... _Italy giggled as soon as he found himself once again pressed closer to Germany's chest and his fingers roam over his head and exposed skin, even the dark bruise-like thingy on his neck. _If we get to have this kind of ending after all of the drama and depression, maybe I will occasionally get a little carried away and offending..._

_The End (Seriously)_

_._

_._

_._

And the drama concludes, with love overcoming!

You may think that this seems strange to not have any dialogue spoken, only a few thoughts passing through their minds...well, this was done purposely. I cannot write dialogue without it coming off as awkward and something that the characters probably wouldn't say...I am really embarrassed to publish something with spoken words included because I just know it sounds horrible. Besides, I think that writing without dialogue leaves more room for description: which is something that causes the readers to be drawn and able to grasp emotion of whatever situation that the cast get into. When I read something without words, something that is close to the character's canon personality, I get caught hook line and sinker and inexplicably taken away into the story as if I am watching it all unfold before my own, expressive eyes. At least...this is my interpretation. I get...passionate about this topic, I do apologize if I came off as creepy. *Smiles nervously and shifts her gaze to the ground*

On another note, I intended to write the story with a bit of an open ending. We still didn't see Germany and Italy admit that they loved each other, although they did have sex. And it's not very well mentioned whatever happened to their relationship. This was, as I said, done on purpose. And I cannot change that. I shall leave it up to the reader's imagination as to what happened afterword. I wanted to get a message though: Italy realized that Germany must have forgiven him...to come all the way out there to find him, pin him against a wall and kiss him, and then have sex. So, obviously, he must feel something for him. But he couldn't call him out on it, not when he was unsure if that was a good moment to talk. Germany's feelings may be obvious now, but he couldn't say anything because he was too flustered and could not find the words he was searching for (damn it! D8).

Apologies for the overly-long A/N. I hope you liked the story overall, and reviews would be very appreciated! If you have any general comments, criticism, theories, or even questions, I do not mind seeing them in the ol' inbox...my shitty day usually gets brightened when I see them, LOL.

~StormofyourDestiny


End file.
